BABY
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: Spoiler alert! If you don't want to know, stop it!**** Bones wants a baby. Bones realizes she's also in love, for Seeley Booth is always around. based Season 4 finale spoiler.B/B
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- CHANGES

She has been unusually quiet for the past couple of couldn´t even say when it had started or when he´ve become to realize, but somewhere over the great amount of time that Special agent Seeley Booth spent with dr. Temperance " Bones" Brennan, he suddenly felt that something was out of place there. He could read his Bones like he could read his own hands. She would be more contemplative about serious and silly stuff, since arguing about the exixtence of a God or the flavor of an ice cream. She was talking way too much less than the usual, and that alone would seriously freak booth out. It´s not like she didn´t talk at all, for Lord knew that when it came about Bones, sometimes it simply didn´t have a way to make her silent. temperance Brennan wasn´t and probably would never be a woman that wouldn´t speak her mind of something if she felt the need to. But lately, it seemed that she didn´t felt this kind or urge as often as she´ve always did.

By the first times that these things happened, Booth had asked if something was wrong, concern all over his eyes like always. And then, she gave him that sad smile that he knew deep down that yes, something was wrong, but she wasn´t quite ready to talk about it. \she was rationalizing, compatimentalizing and trying really hard to understand wathever was going on to be able to finally put it in smile was meant only for him, and he knew it. It was her way to say that she appreciated his caring, but needed her time.

But as the days passed more and more and his |Bones started acting more and more oddly, Seeley Booth was finding really hard to respect her space and not barg into her office and scream "Okay, Bones. Spill." Specially because he was almost sure that now, whatever her problem was, it had at least a tiny part with him. She started as contemplative, quiter, even more meek with his decisions. Oh, they still bickered. But much less. She just didn´t seem interested to keep on discussing like they always did. Then, she have became really jumpy. If Brennan was in her office gazing deeply at some evidence and he entered, even if he did it swiftly, she would cringe and actually jump of pure surprise or scare althought when they were together she barely looked at him, Booth was able to caugh stealing glances of her eyes gazing at him, with always a hint of fear of being discovered doing so. Now, he could explain the jumpiness, for he knew that she wasn´t sleeping very well for the past days. She've told him herself in a particular morning when one of their discussions had got a little heated, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. She was then fast to explain that she hadn´t been able to sleep more than trhee hours, and that sleep deprivation could make the person unreasonable and emotional. He ´ve tried to help her with the sleeping part, trying to take her of the lab earlier at nights in order to give her more hours of sleep. She would usually refuse, but even when she sighed and let him guide her out of the Institute and until her place, he knew she wouldn´t sleep. he´ve found that out one night when, after droping her by home, decided to stay inside his car across the street after saying goodbye. her lights kept on until three in the morning, and she was back at the jeffersonian, as always, at seven, maximum.

Then, there was the touching thing. Since they partnership had started,Seeley Booth´s hand had always found it´s way to Bones´s small of her back. She never seemed to mind, until the day he once again rested his hand there and she froze for seconds before relaxing and pretending that it didn´t happened. Being a gentleman, Booth did the same. But those freezing moments, her body standind still by the touch of his hand never stopped to confuse him. After that first time, he realized that she no longer froze, that was for sure. But something had definitely changed, because for now, when his hand rested on her back, she seemed to lean a little closer, as if asking for more proximity. he would then try to question her with his eyes, but no response would come. Her cheeks would be flushed, and her eyes would be anywhere but in front of his.

Booth could no longer try to deny or ignore it. Something had changed, and it was killing him not to know what exactly was going on. Was it a good change? a bad one? Was his Bones no longer satisfied with what he´ve always thought was an amazing partnership, in so many ways? And that´s when he decided that Bones´s personal space to overthink was over. Time to do team work.

(--------------------------)

temperance Brennan was proud to say that she and most of people who knew her considered her a woman of great discernment and logic. A woman which didn´t get evolved with mundane things, that didn´t fantasied about a perfect world, life or love, for she knew such things were utopic, to say the least. She´ve grown and studied to believe in that, to be analytic and scientific. And that was why she now kept asking herself why she coudn´t quite believe in all of that anymore. The perfect life, love; she wanted it all of a sudden. Anthropology had betrayed her once more, after the happenings of Booth´s birthday. Anthropology had proved her wrong once again. She studied all her life to convince herself that we are made of urges deeply buried inside us, programed by our genetic code and modified and shaped by the ages and the civilizations that occupied the world from time to time. there were no such things like feelings on procreating,protecting your offspring,aging and fighting for those ones. Those things were simple survival, and it remained until today, only mascared by behavior accepted façades.

So, it scared the hell out of her when she felt a thud in her heart by the thought of becoming someone´s mother one day, out of no where. She´ve never wanted to be a mother. For so many different reasons. But without she even realize, slowly things had started to change somewhere on the road. First, she thought that it was only her biological clock starting to wake up. It was just her body signaling to her that yes, it was ready to bare a child. But biological clocks don´t make you stop at one random street just to admire a beatiful baby on her mother´s lap,right? It doesn´t make you wonder how warm and miraculous must be to have this complete defenseless little person in your arms, doesn´t make you wonder how it must feel to have your child moving inside your womb. She didn´t fight love anymore, for she was now much more wiser than before. Love do exist. And she loved so many people. Ange. Her strange family. Parker. Booth. Booth, most of all. Not that he or any other person knew how deep she felt it anyway. And how stronger it was getting day by day, in a way that it was starting to get dificult to see him everyday and not blush like a teenager.

But it all had started with motherhood and her surprising desire to experiment that. being a woman that never did anything without a lot of thinking, she took her time. She lined the pros and cons, she became quieter, insightful. She kept thinking about it again and again, not wanting to dismiss anything. During those contemplative days,, she was not naïve to think that Booth wouldn´t notice that something serious was on her mind. And it happened exactly how she´ve foresaw; He asked if she was ok, and she´ve given him their smile. The one they reserved only for one to another, the one that said " I want to tell you sometime. I trust you. Ask me later."

And then, after a long night awake, she discovered that in her list, the pros were way much bigger than the cons. She´ve stayed wide eyes and mouth agape for at least half an hour, coming to terms with what her mind and heart was telling her: She wanted to be a mother. She wanted to have a baby. She was so struck by this sudden twist and change of plans in her life that she actually almost fell in tears the next day during a silly argument with Booth. But she was truly scared, and why not to admit, sensitive. That was no turning back for her, she realized by the moment she made the decision. She wanted a baby, so badly that it might hurt. If anthropology showed her so many things about maternal instincts, it still no way nearly matched what she felt just by the thought of becoming someone´s "mommy". And she wasn´t even carrying a child yet. It was an amazing discovery,and she felt as if nature was giving her the chance to learn from the true master.

Being a pratical woman, she didn´t want to waste any time. She had a big appartment. She could afford very well a child. She was in perfect health. And more importantly, she wanted that. So, Brennan took no time to start analysing the situation. She had everything to bare a baby, except for a very crucial part: A father. And she meant that. At first, temperance had actually considered a sperm donnor, but the idea alone gave her the creeps for some reason. It felt...so unpersonal. And so unfair with her unborn child. Who was she to deny a kid the whole package, mom and dad in place; She wanted her child to be loved in every possible way, everytime,everyday. So, her annalytical mind started once again to work, processing and searching for all the good men she knew and that would be somewhat willing to share this with her. He wouldn´t have to do most of the job, that would be very clear. He could be as evolved as he wanted to be. All she would ask was for him to care enough for the child, and give him or her the assurance that he\her was loved. Once the decision was made, temperance truly felt that her life, despite the prospective changing in the future, would be back to normal basis at least for a while. But Oh, she was wrong. She wasn~t counting with destiny( which she never even believed,by the way). She wasn´t counting with Seeley Booth.

It didn´t happened during a midnight lightening storm with them both trapped on a field. It didn´t happened with a sudden revelation, a clear before her eyes with bells ringing over her ears. She´ve heard many stories about how stressful situations could make someone realize how much you cared or even loved another person, thinking that, if life is going to end right now, then you have to be honest with your feelings. There was no bomb ready to explode near them. No deathly illness striking their bodies. No gunshots on their chests. In fact, all it took for Brennan was a cup of coffee early in the morning, a charming smile in her doorstep and a pair of brown eyes. And then, as simple as that, without any life threatening situation, she knew it. He was the one. Seeley Booth was the one. The one for her, the one with she would like to share all the feelings she´ve dismissed as being hormonal effects in the past. And she wasn´t even thinking about her imaginary but already very real in her mind baby at the time. All she could think was about how amazing her partner looked just standing at her door, smiling at her. She followed him to his car in awe with her discovery, seating at his side and just enjoying the smell of his soap. Wondering how it would feel to use said soap in his body early morning with her fingers, his mouth fiding hers and doing an amazing job of exploration.

And then, it hit her. She was in love. She wanted a baby also. She was in deep trouble. For how could she just do both of them? Booth sure as hell didn´t feel the same. He had a line. She was right there with him when he drew that line. So, no way she could just look at him and say:

" hey Booth; I would like for us to be more than partners. Meaning lovers. maybe more. You know I´m not good at this. And by the way, I´ve also decided to be a mother. I'm looking for decent men to give me their seed and help me to raise this baby at least a little. In fact, you would be a great candidate." And with that, she could see Booth´s body lying on the floor after a heart attack.

It suddenly became very hard to be touched by Booth them. But also, it became very hard not to be touched by him either. Her body would cringe by any phisical contact, then start screaming for more, and she had to use all her self controll not to do things that noone should be alloes to see in public.. It soon became very difficult not to gaze( she refused to use the word ogle, as Angela would put) at him everytime she got the chance. Watching Seeley Booth from the corner of her eye had became an addiction. And then, Temperance had an ephifany: If there were a God, he or she was a great cosmical joker.

(-------------------------)

Drastic times called for drastic measures. Booth had learnt that the hard way, back in army. he hated what he was about to do. Yet, he saw no other solution. So, he waved fastly to the squint squad over the platform, all of them working on their newest case, except for his Bones. he knew because he´ve checked with Ange and learned that she was in her office not to be disturbed, making some research about an abnormalitie they´ve found on the current body they were working. But right now, Booth couldn´t care less.

He barged into her office like there was a bomb somewhere ready to explode, heading directly to her chair, grabbing her by her shoulders and leading his Bones the way out.

" Booth, what the hell..." She tried to fight against him, but this time there was no use. He had truly paralized her, just stopping to take her coat and purse.

" True time, Bones. I don´t like it much more than you, but we are heading to Sweets's office. We have an appointment."

TBC...

So, should I keep doing this one? There´s only one way for me to know, and it´s called reviews...c´mon,people!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, and the chapters will flow!

CHAPTER 2 - TRUE ZONE

For The first time in her life, Booth doesn't let her go when she asks him do to it. He doesn't let her go even when she struggles against his arms, furious to realize that this time, he's willing to use his own trained body as well if necessary.

" Booth, this is not funny. I have work to do, and so do you. The remains are being examined yet, and there's this huge abnormalitie that I'm still trying to figure out. I cant just let this all behind because you have a sudden need do speak to dr. Sweets." Once gain she tried to be free from his grasp, and once again he he managed to make her even closer to him. Which was kindda of making her a little dizzy. She has been avoiding any further contact between them for the past days with all her control, and now his hand is possessively around her waist and his other arm bracing one of her own. He's so close that his breathe mingles with hers, his angry insharps of air warm over her right ear. The urge to turn around and find his mouth, crush her lips against his is almost impossible to restrain. She closes her eyes thinking that it will be better if she doesn't see anything at least. She let him guide her way. Never mind the dazzled looks she already realized on their way out of the jeffersonian they are receiving from the rest of the team working on the case.

" I don't have any need to see that kid, Bones. You are the one that is acting weird around me and wont tell me what's wrong. So, this meeting is for you. Let's see if Sweets can have any insight about your crazy behavior before he leaves the headquarters to play dungeons and dragons. And trust me, I'd better be working all day, even if it was boring paper work, than going to Sweets office, specially when we are not being obligated to do so by our superiors. This is all your fault." He can feel his jaw clenched with suppressed anger, and realizes that he could probably let his grasp over Bones go a little loosen. But She's driving him insane, and he cannot risk her scaping. He needs to know what the heck he could possibly have done or not done to make his Bones that way. So, he claims her body as if it's his property, pushing her against him in a way that, if they were in other circumstances, Seeley Booth would never do unless with a lady consent and about to have a serious and great make out session. He realizes that she evens closes her eyes in a certain point, and that alone makes him feel somewhat aroused, and he has to start think in all kind of non hot stuff in order to not do anything stupid._Stupid, Seeley, but unbelievable full of pleasure._

They finally reach his SUV, and Booth opns her door waiting fpr her to enter by her own will. She stares at him with such a intensity that makes him wonder if it's actually a good a idea this Sweets thing. Her next phrase only make his doubts bigger.

" Booth, please. Forget about this appointment with Sweets. I Will tell you anything when I have everything figured out . You know I will. I always tell you anything. If it's taking so long, it's because I trying my best to do things right. I doing for both of us." _And this is so true. If only he could understand how I want to protect him from myself. I can destroy everything we managed to build together by a single act or word._ She knows she hit a nerve after her little speech, but his hesitation is feeble and quick, for he closes her door and goes to the driver's seat, his chocolate eyes a bit softer staring at her baby blue ones.

" I don't want you worrying about whatever it is for both of us. We can figure this out together." She almost laughs when she hear his words, for how could Seeley Booth figure and solve the things that are happening in her mind? If he is a big part of why she's so troubled? And what about her baby, what he can honestly do? And she tries to ignore the insistent inner voice in her brain and body telling _exactly what Booth can do about the baby. Trust me,_says the voice,_ it will be a long, full of wonders and pleasure road._

She shakes her head for some clearance, glad that at least from now, she doesn't have to worry about physical contact, because Booth is now with both hands on the wheel, eyes set on the road. But she knows that now and then his eyes turns to her, and that feeling is unique. She pretends to look into the window, nothing being said until they reach their destiny. A knife could easily cut the air between the two of them , and that's the first thing that Dr. Lance Sweets notes when his most challenging and difficult patients ever enter in his office. He takes notice immediately on dr. Brennan way to get away of any touch from Booth, jumping even when the agent tries to guide her with his peculiar way, hand on the small of her back, to the couch. This time, she dodges the touch and seats very thigh and upright at a corner of the sopha, eyes shhoting daggers in the direction of her partner. Sweets take a long look at special agent Seeley Booth, seeing a man truly lost by the actions of the woman he is so used to with that he can anticipate her movements. He can see the agent's frustration and even fear, and sweets immediately knows what Booth may be thinking: Bones wants to finish their partnership. But Sweets is sure tht's not the case, by just looking at Dr. Brennan. The last thing that that woman can possibly want is to be away from Booth. He nods to the partners, motioning Booth to also sit down, since Brennan is already placed on the couch, defense position in order. The agent takes the other corner of the couch, which amuses Sweets a lot. They've never seated this far away from each other. In fact, they usually seat in a way they can give each other subtle touches,poking, hand on each other knees, and so. But not today. Today, one of them had found the sexual tension unbearable. Interesting. He've always wondered who would crack first.

" Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. I can't say how please I am to have you two here spontaneously." He hands them each a mug of steaming coffee, already regretting the gesture. Those two need everything despite caffeine, they are already on the edge. If only he had though of camomylla tea. Nevertheless, they both accept the mugs and start drinking as if life itself depended on it. " So, is any of you gonna tell me what's so important to discuss that couldn't wait until the next session?" He observes both their reactions carefully, trying to decide who's the one in more need of counselment.

" You should ask Booth about that. I was brought here by his blunt force. And if's the case, you could also start some anger management work with him, because Booth is in clear need of some control." She manages to keep her face void of emotions, but the crossing legs and arms tell Sweets what he wants to know. Dr. Brennan will be the one in the defensive position today, which was odd. Usually agent Booth would be the one with this.

" What? I don't need any kind of loony treatment, thank you. And I never used blunt force with you. I merely escorted you to my car." Brennan lets out a sarcastic smile by this statement, and Sweeets sighs . There they go.

" You guys…" he tries anyway, but as he already had foreseen, it's like they are alone in his office.

" Oh,no? Then what was that dragging me out of my working place in front of my co workers about? You never let me walk by myself." Booth stares at her in didbelief and some shame either.

" Well, would you have come walking willingly if I've asked you so? Not seeing this happening, Bones. So, yeah, I may have forced you to come here. But only because you forced me to do so!" he spoke smugly, and Brennan almost chocked on her coffee.

" You guys…" Sweets voice tried once again,but the bickering doesn't seems eager to stop.

" How could I possibly have forced you do something that I didn't even know that you would do? This makes no sense at all." Her baby eyes take that expression so familiar, of utter confusion and surprise. For a moment, all Booth wants to do is to keep looking at her.

" If you haven't been acting so weird lately, I would never , ever, had to come to a twelve years old office to try to understand what's the freaking matter with you, Temperance!" Their voices were becoming louder, and soon enough all the corridor would be hearing if nothing would be done.

A loud and squeaky buzz was heard, and Brennan and Booth turned their heads to see Sweets holding an enormous red honk on his hands. He smiles kindly to the couple, letting go the outrageous artifact and crossing his hands in his desk.

" Glad to see this managed to draw your attention. I've only used this baby in child's therapy when I was a student and kept this as a souvenir. Happy to see that it still works sometimes." He smiled calmly, taking on the baffled and ashamed expressions of the couple. " Now that we can actually talk as if there are indeed three people in this room, not two. I can only say that agent Booth was right to make this appointment, dr. Brennan." Sweets didn't even give Booth the time to gloat. " Clearly, both of you are facing some issues lately. If not so, then agent Booth wouldn't feel the need to talk about the alleged weirdness of dr. Brennan. It's clearly bothering him whatever it is. So, guys…true zone. Let's do this as smoothly as we can, shall we?" He watched the moody partners nod briefly, glaring at each other as if they were 7 years old. " Agent Booth, what makes you think that Dr. Brennan is acting weird?" Booth gazed smugly at his Bones before rolling his eyes to Sweets.

" Well, I guess that's because…_oh, yeah, she's acting weird._" He huffed in pure frustration, indicating with his hands the woman besides him, as if telling: Don't you see?. As a matter of fact, Sweets could see something was on with dr. Brennan. He just couldn't tell what yet.

" Agent Booth, care to elaborate? There are many ways of a person act weird, as you put. What exactly is dr. Brennan doing in your opinion that is out of the ordinary?" Again, the rolling eyes. Lance Sweets actually asked how come Booth was the one that always questionated his age.

" She's not herself! She barely speaks with anyone, much less with me. She becomes distracted and is not taking care of herself, not that she did properly before. She's having problems to sleep, she told me herself. She almost cried in the middle of an argument the other day. She is all jumpy, and cringes every time I come closely and touch her, like I have some kind of desease. She's just… with some kind of trouble, and wont tell me what's wrong. Which is stupid, because she knows I just want to help. She's nagging and insistent when it comes to anything that may be happening in my life, she pokes her nose, she meddles, but oh, when something is clearly happening to her, _I'm not allowed to be a part of it._ I'm not allowed to know and solve it with her." Taking all of this out of his chest actually made him feel better, but it was a fast moment, for the look on his Bones face immediately put him on alert. He knew that look. It was the look she had from her social ineption, the one that told him that she was just about to burst with something either confusing and silly or either bombastic.

" Dr. Brennan?" Sweets voice seemed to come from a very distant place, for her mind was again divagating, thinking about Booth had just said. Her mind was on it's own world, making her realize that it was, indeed, true time, true zone. She did had huge problems, and oh yes, Booth was a great part of it. She knew that she owned her loyalty to him. Slowly, very slowly, her brain told her to act, to do what was expected. And for Temperance Brennan, nothing was expected besides the true. She couldn't, however, spill everything once at the same time. It was too much for her, imagine what it could be to Booth. So, she made a decision. She had two big problems, right? One of them would come up clear. The one she was less afraid of, the one that she longed for night after night, and that she didn't mind anymore to hide, even because if things went as she expected, she wouldn't be able to hide it anyway.

The problem with Temperance Brennan , however, was that, once she decided to say something big out of nowhere, she was terrible with peeking the right words. So, when she spoke again, Special Agent Seeley Booth chocked immediately on his coffee and Dr. Lance Sweets drop the cup in hi hands in utter amazement.

" I'm having a baby."

Sure, she knew that people would be surprised by her decision. But honestly, did Booth really had to start coughing like someone close to death and spilling hot coffee from his nose? And Sweets really had to drop his cup full of liquid on the floor and make that mess? She stared at the two men bewilred. Taking small sips of her own coffee. That is, until a strong and urgent hand rudely took it from her, he's brown eyes wide opened and still reddened by the coughing.

" _Bones!! You… freaking… crazy. Baby." _He sputtered and sputtered, dropping her coffee on the small sink on Sweets office._ " Freaking caffeine. You're a squint, for god's sake. No coffee while pregnant._" She chocked again by the last word, and Brennan could see hurt in his eyes? Or was her mind playing tricks?_ " Pregnant, Temperance? And you couldn't tell me that? What if we went into a danger situation on field? Fuck, pregnant? Who was the son of a bitch…"_

" Booth."

" _How come I didn't realize you were seeing someone? And why didn't you tell…" _

"_BOOTH!"_ By her screaming her partner finally stoped talking for a moment, and she stared at the two men with eyes fixed on her. Sweets seemed still unable to articulate words.

" I never said I'm pregnant. I said I'm having a baby. As in, I have decided to become a mother. Soon." She could hear Sweets let out a long and low whistle, while she realized that some colours was coming back to Booth's face, as some sparkle in his eyes. Booth surveyed that crazy,insane partner of him, trying not to give in to the urge of hugging her and thank her for not be carrying another man's baby. Despite, he passed a shaking hand upon his hair, before gazing at those eyes that made him lost.

" Damn it, Temperance._ You really need to work on your way with words and giving people __explanations._ Starting from now. Come again, please? Because I think I've heard you saying something about becoming a mother.

TBC…

The more reviews I get… the faster I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Thank you for your reviews! You keep them coming, and I'll keep updating ASAP.

CHAPTER 3- ROUND ONE

She doesn't even flinch while meeting his brown gaze, and Seeley Booth suddenly sees that's a decision made forever. She is not going to change her mind, she wasn't lying or thinking outloud.

" You heard me correctly, Booth. I want to become a mother. _I'm going to become a mother._- She says the last phrase very slowly and squarely, and it feels so good to finally be able to verbalize this. It wasn't how she had planned to tell her partner, but he made it happen, and now, she's glad.

Sweets finally gets out of his shock, but surveying the couple, decides that it's best if he doesn't say anything yet. Dr. Brennan and agent Booth need to put their heads in the right place, and be straight with each other. He's honestly surprised by what he heard, but looking at Brennan and her body language, he can see now that she is pretty happy and comfy with that statement._ She wants a baby._ And with Temperance Brennan's background, dr. Lance Sweets sees it as a huge and wonderful step in her views of the world, specially in her always skept way of looking at feelings and family. Apparently, she's ready to understand and accept them. He actually thinks that she will be, if that happens, an outstanding mother.

" Bones, this is…wow. Big. Scary, actually, coming from you._ When did this happened?_ You always made yourself very clear about parenthood, sometimes really hard. How come you have this sudden change of mind?" He is truly confused, she can see. Temperance don't blame him at all, and while his eyes keeps piercing hers, she suddenly feels very self conscious. But she's not one to just back off.

" It's not that sudden, Booth. I've been thinking about it for a while. It made me weird according to you, remember? That's why we're here after all. And I've just… changed my mind, can't that happen? I adapted, that's what human beens do during life. It feels right." She lets her eyes wonder around Sweets office, now trying to focus on anything but Seeley Booth. Everything is becoming too intense for their own good, and now that she opened one door slightly, she's afraid that her mind decides that the door should be wide opened, making all the other feelings coming to the surface. Her feelings for Booth. And that, she's not sure she can handle yet. And she's sure that Booth can't. He already seems troubled enough, which makes she suddenly freeze.

" Why are you so worried about this, Booth? You were the one that always told me that I should think about a family and kids more often. And now that I'm finally doing it, you don't seem the bit happy for me. Is that your way to say that you believe that I would be a horrible mother? That I am inept for this?" She feels a thud in her heart whit those words._ Is she really that bad with people? So bad that even Booth, the man that always told her she could do anything, is doubting her capacity?_ She never thought that it would hurt so much if Booth felt that way. But the truth was, his opinion was the one that she valued the most, and now it was scaring the hell out of her to imagine that he didn't think she should procreate at all. He suddenly approaches her, resting one hand in her arm, forcing her somehow to stare at him again.

" I never said that, Temperance. I've always told you that you would be a terrific mother, and I still think this way. Don't you ever doubt that. It's just…" Man, he sometimes wished he had the same capacity to keep talking and talking, no matter how awkward and difficult the subject was that his Bones has. " It's awesome that you decided to give a chance to it. Really. But… aren't you forgetting a very important part on this entire process? You know, basic biology, Bones. In order to have a baby, the daddy must implant a little seed into mommy's belly, and it will grow and grow…" He tried to lighten up the mood with that silly explanation about how the babies are made in the first place, and despite she doesn't smile, he can see the corners of her mouth twitch. And then, it hits him. " Oh,no, Temperance. Please don't tell me that you are going to be all modern about this and go to some sperm bank. That's just… wrong. In so many ways." He prodes into her eyes, not realizing at first that she's struggling to get free of his grasp. It's making her body start to feel hot and longing for something that she can't have.

" I'm not going to say that I didn't considered that at first. But This idea is out of the table by now. Not that it should be any of your business. I'm a grown woman. But no sperm bank." She's really starting to freak him out again. Then, how? Booth suddenly realizes that she's fighting against his touch once more._ What's the matter with me touching her?_ A nagging idea starts to form in his brain, but he quickly tries to dismiss it._ No way._

" Ok, time to interfere again. This conversation is starting to make me a little worried here." Sweets finally decides to meddle, because he sees something in dr. Brennan's eyes that tells him that she can actually use some intervention right now. Agent Booth is hitting a sore point. " I think Dr. Brennan already has things pretty much figured out, agent Booth. No need to push her if she's not ready to share all the details. She actually already shared a lot of very personal stuff with us. And I can truly say that I'm happy for you, dr. Brennan. It's an important decision, but I'm proud that you've made. Really." It's true. Lance Sweets realized long ago that Temperance Brennan, behind all that façade of strong independent woman was caring and soft. And lonely. He watches as she smiles thankfully at him, but it's already too late. Booth is suddenly looking at her as if trying to read her.

" No. Wait. Wait a second. If there's no sperm bank, then… how? What in heavens are you planning to do, Temperance?" She looks to the floor, and he take her chin with his fingers, forcing her once again to gaze at him. But what he sees is strange and scaring. The way she's looking at him. She've never looked at him like that before.

" There's only one way, isn't that true? You had already said, in fact. Although this daddy's seeds explanation lacks a lot of things. But it covers the basic true." Once again, she tries to move herself from his fingers, because that position was way to intimate for their own good. She feels the urge to push him by his neck and kiss him, his fingers are already on her face. But her attempts apparently enrages him._ No way she can be possibly thinking what I thin she's thinking._

" Are you saying you're looking for father candidates, Temperance?" He knows that he should let her go, his grasp can be actually hurting her. She looks at him, ice blue eyes, at last managing to let go of him.

" What if I am? Is there a problem with that, Booth? With wanting to give my child more than just a mother? The man that accepts this can be as much involved as he wants. All I would ask would be for him to care about the baby." _All I would want from him was that he loved this child the way you love parker. If only I could call this baby OURS, then I wouldn't have to worry about bad choices. You would be the perfect one .But I can't ask you that._ There. She finally allowed her brain to dispose those thoughts that were in her core, she doesn't even know for how long anymore. Maybe at the very first time she realized she wanted a child. But it's too much for her. Too much for them. He is watching her carefully, and she can tell exactly when the idea is forming on his own mind. He flinches, and suddenly jumps of the couch, as if she had something contagious. He looks at her as if ready to explode, she can see a vein starting to pop in his forehead, as the muscles of his jaw clench.

" _No. Freaking. Way. You were NOT considering ME to do this were you?'Cause if you did, Temperance, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. I'm not a fucking reprodutor. And don't you dare try to go using some kind of anthropological explanation about this."_ He's so furious that he doesn't see the immense pain in her eyes. All he can think right now is that he finally understands. That's why she've been acting so funny around him. All the cringing, jumping, glances. Damn science woman. He's nothing more then a prospective candidate, for she had many times stated that he was a good mate with her annoying anthropological babble. She was, after all, looking for a sperm donor. She just want things to be more fancy, that's all.

" Agent Booth…" Sweets tries to warn him, for the hurt in Brennan's eyes didn't pass unseen by him. That strongheaded man is twisting all her world. She opens her mouth and tries to speak, but he doesn't give her any chance.

" You, Bones. You of all people should know that I would _never, ever do something like this._ Sorry if I don't have your logic, your damn scientific explanation for how wonderful a baby produced by two dominant male and female would be" He was actually impersonating her, and she winces. He's sounding exactly like she would a few years ago. But he seems to forget that she does not compares logic with love anymore. She feels her hands are cold, actually, her entire body is cold.

" Agent Booth, I think you seriously have to…" Sweets is alarmed by the look in Brennan's eyes. She has actual tears forming in it, and he've never seen her cry before.

" You take a family for granted, that's what you're doing, Bones. You are looking for someone to give you what you want and God only knows how long you will allow this person to stick around. But flesh news, Bones, a child is not a toy, it's not something you can just decide to have and go like, hey, let's find it a father and wow, nine months later, it pops out, simple as that. Geez, You so know me much better than that, Temperance, I'd never…" And then, he suddenly stops, for she raises in her feet, and he can see the tears menacing to roll down her face by any minute now. He looks at Sweets and sees him shaking his head, and for the first time, Booth realizes that he may had got too far. Maybe he got something wrong, maybe he missed something.

" I say the same to you, Booth. You should know that I would _never, never disregard your beliefs and your feelings._ I thought that you would think better of me by now. And know that I would never ask you for that, no matter how badly I've wanted." She doesn't scream, she doesn't make a scene. Yet, the words seems alive when she lets them out of her mouth, and each of them hits Booth as a punch. He has the urgent feeling that he screwed it up badly this time. And he knows that this is indeed true when she picks her things and leaves, her fingers furiously wiping her eyes as she practically runs out the door and down the corridor. He sees her reach the elevator, a stone expression on her face, and that's when he hears a cough and remembers that he's not alone in the room. Sweets looks at him reproachfully, and he feels defeated. A twelve years old knows better then him, apparently.

" I strongly recommend that you go after her, agent Booth." Sweets doesn't have to repeat twice, for Agent Seeley Booth leaves so fast that becomes a blur in his vision. Sweets leans against his chair, fingers laced and a toughful expression. Something tells him that, after this day,_ he will be seeing agent Booth a__nd dr. Brennan a lot more._

_(-------------------------------)_

He doesn't make in time to the elevator, and curses while taking the stairs, thanking God for his good shape. When he finally reaches the lobby, all Booth can see is her hair already crossing the entrance doors, and he runs faster and faster, and yet not making a sound. He has the unmistakable impression that if he calls her name, she will escape for good. If she knows that she is being chased, she will run for her life. So, he keeps running until he reaches her feagure with easy, because once she's out of the headquarters, she considerably slows down, as if a enormous weight has been placed over her shoulders. He grabs her from behind, his hands on her waist, and turnes her in order to be facing each other. She struggles against him, while he practically drags her closer to where his car is Parked. He seems to be doing it a lot today. Dragging, pushing, hurting her.

" Let me go, Booth." Her voice is pure ice, her body squirming. " I already told you what you wanted to hear, haven't I? I'm not looking for a reprodutor at all. And I would never ask you for anything, I've told you so. What else you can possibly want from me now?"

He wants so many things, he has so many questions. But right now, there's something she've said that keeps nagging him. _"And know that I would never ask you for that, no matter how badly I've wanted."_ She had wanted him? Exactly for what? And despite that, she would never ask him?

" Why would you never ask me, Temperance?" His voice is suddenly soft, and he realizes that she stops struggling, remaining now limp in his arms.

And that's when Temperance Brennan realizes that she's lost for good. She cannot fight him anymore, she doesn't want to anymore. She looks deeply into his eyes, those two hypnotic eyes that have her so easily. She takes in every single detail of his face, for she knows that is can be her last chance to do so. And then, she takes a death end. She trows her arms around his neck, pushing his face to hers, and closes her eyes a nanosecond before her lips crushes against his. She feels his surprise and even a feeble attempt to back off, but then she starts moving her lips over his, and he founds himself answering with a hunger he had managed to keep hidden for a very long time. There's no sweetness and softness on that kiss, yet it _feels sweet and soft_. Their tongues quickly find each other, and neither of them can say for sure who's more desperate for it touchs. Their hands also start to do their own dances, and her fingers now strokes his hair, the other hand still placed on his neck, keeping him the closest that nature lets. His hands are wondering down her body, caressing her back, grabbing her arm and collabone. Their lips are swollen but still unable to get separetd. It seemed to last forever, and when they finally break apart, she looks at him in utter amazement and fear, and her voice is a bare whisper.

" That's why." And now, she truly runs, and he has no time to react. In a wink of eyes, she's gone.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Bones, mine? Yeah, right, I wish!

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm moving, so…a lot of stuff to do! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Yours reviews make my day!

CHAPTER 4- ROUND TWO

Special agent Seeley Booth stays still on his place, his head still turned on the direction his Bones took. He was always a man of action, but right now, he honestly doesn't know what to do. Bones had kissed him. And he'd kissed her back, and dear Lord, it was good. Deep down, he have been craving for that a long time ago, even before the mistletoe episode. He have always wondered how it would feel to have her lips over his, her hands in his body. But while his mind had wondered that way, it always had also warned him for the dangers of said situations and of the feelings that he had been nursing. He had no a idea that Bones might have been feeling the same way. And right now, he was truly in shock. He would probably stay like that for a much longer time if his cell phone hadn't started buzzing like crazy in his pocket. Without even thinking, he picked it out, as an automatic reaction.

" Booth." He realized that his voice was shaky and rough, wincing as he once again remembered why. But the voice on the other line snapped him of those thoughts, or sort of.

" I still strongly recommend that you go after her, agent Booth." Lance Sweets voice was calm, yet Booth was sure he could hear a hint of amusement in it. Also, he felt like his eyes would pop out of his face by any minute._ What the heck?_

" Were you spying on us or something, kid? Because if that's the case, I Swear you'll soon be in a lot of pain." Booth started surveying his surrounds carefully, but not a single soul seemed to be where he was standing or even nearby.

" I wouldn't use the word spy, agent Booth. It just happens that my window has a great view of the headquarter's parking lot."

Booth actually groaned by this statement, at the same time turning his head up, only to find the smiling face of Sweets at his office window, some floors above. The kid actually had the nerve to wave at him._ Oh, fuck. He must have seen everything. Look at his face._

" What, Sweets, your mom cut the porn channel at home so you have to become a vouyer now? That's just sick, you know?"

" I resent your words, agent Booth. I was merely looking by my window when I happened to see your little interaction. Which makes me bring the first thing that I've told you: You should go after dr. Brennan." Deep down, Booth knew that Sweets was probably right. Something was very wrong with Bones, and he honestly wanted to understand and be able to help her. A very vivid memory of her hands lacing around his neck flashed in his head, and later, he didn't exactly know how long, her hushed words " that's why" crossed his mind.

" She was the one who kissed me . Why should I be the one chasing her?" He knew it was a stupid question, but Booth was actually fearing a encounter with Temperance. They've crossed the line.

" Please, agent Booth. You've got to stop acting as if it's everything dr. Brennan's fault. She may had started the kiss, but you were very eager to respond. You both were highly enthusiastic,in fact. And do not forget the rash words you used against her a while ago. She's probably as confused, if not more, as you. She has made a big decision in her life, she's probably scared to death, and she received a lecture of the person she trusts most, meaning you. You of all people should know how hard it must have been to dr. Brennan to come to this decision and then share it with us. You of all people, know how hard it is for her to open up." Booth suddenly started asking himself how and when Sweets words had somehow become making sense, and even worse, important to him. But damn, that kid was making a good point. His Bones had trusted him with the most probably biggest decision in her life, and all he could do was yell and say that she was looking for a reproducer. And then, yell a bit more saying that she couldn't count with him. Even far away as he was, Sweets seemed to realize his desperation, for his voice softened a bit. " She took a cab about five minutes ago, and turned to right."

" Yeah, so what, Sweets? She could be at a million places. How Am I supposed to know where she went?" He was being sincere. He couldn't think straight. The taste of her lips was still too strong in his, and his brain seemed very damaged right now._ Damn, she's a good kisser._

" C'mon, Agent Booth. Where's dr. Brennan comfort zone? Her refugee? She's a creature of habits, and you know it better than I. Stop stalling and just go." Sweets voice was actually stern, and if Booth was in a better condition, his therapist would be hearing serious bodily menaces by now. But things were just clicking in his head, and Seeley felt an imminent urge to look into his Bones eyes.

" The Jeffersonnian" He said it to himself, not even bothering to tell another word to Sweets, shutting his phone and jogging to his car. In less than a minute his SUV was leaving in a hurry, and somewhere up, in a small window, lance Sweets, shook his head in disbelief._ For how much time those two are going to stay in such a denial?_

(------------------------------)

Temperance Brennan crossed the institute doors as a woman in a deathly mission, her grim expression so hard that people actually scurried away by its sight. Which served her just fine. She definitely wasn't in the mood for any conversation. All she wanted to do was her work. Work . She could do that. It was after all what made her head clear, for when she was concentrating in studying the bones placed in front of her, everything else seemed to vanish. All that existed was the person that was once alive, and that now depended on her to say what had happened, who he or she was, and so on. The dead wouldn't interrupt her, wouldn't judge her or bother her with outrageous questions such as the ones that Booth just had did. A bone wouldn't make her cry and fear for a lost relationship, whatever it was that she and Booth did. There would be no warm and inquisitive brown eyes down the platform, the ones that made shivers go down her spine, no charming smile to make her feel as she was loosing her balance, no hand on the small of her back pretending to guide her the way and making her long for more of his touch.

She passed her card and jumped at the platform, avoiding everyone's gaze and hoping that her attitude would be enough to warn her team that she wasn't up to interrogations. Yet, by the time her eyes crossed Angela's, she knew that she wasn't going to escape that easily, and her thoughts where confirmed when her best friend marched to her in a bee line, stopping at the examination table where the victim bones where now exposed.

" So, Sweetey…what's wrong?" Brennan didn't even lift her eyes, but Angela Montenegro was no fool.

" Nothing is wrong, Ange." She's actually proud of her self control, for her voice shows no signs of her inner turmoil. The only extern thing that could give her away is her shaking hand, and she's quick to hide it.

" That's bullshit, Bren, and we both know. You've been acting strange for weeks, and I've respected you, because I know that you need your space to think things trhought. That's just who you are, and I'm used to that. But today Booth comes here and actually grabs you out of the institute, and I've never seen him like that, or you, for that matter. And then, you come back _alone_, with this murderous look in your face, and don't even think that I haven't noticed that you've been crying. Sweetey, I'm your best friend, I know you. Something big had happened, and now you're trying to do what you always do: Drown yourself into work, so you don't have to deal with it. Just… tell me what happened, will you? What's the matter? Where's Booth? Did you two had a fight?" The mention of agent hot stuff seems to reach Brennan's edge, as her eyes snap with suppressed anger and something else that Angela can't quite define, and next thing she knows, her best friend is staring again at the bones, only her voice showing some emotion.

" Why should I know Booth's whereabouts? He's not my responsibility. In fact, he's probably nothing mine at all by now. And I couldn't care less." While taken aback by Brennan's rough retort, at least Angela now knows the very core of the problem, and she's no surprised at all. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan have been a boiling volcano ready to explode for years now, and apparently, it finally had happened somehow. But it didn't go smoothly, that she could tell. Her best friend was hurt. And she wondered how studly must be.

As if heavens were answering her inner questions, the familiar noise of someone passing the ID card on the restricted area was heard, and before anyone could do anything, Seeley Booth was placed at Temperance's side.

" We need to talk." His voice was a bare whisper, but there was such an energy emanating from both of them that Angela actually gave a step back, and the rest of the team watched mouth agape. Temperance remained where she was, ducking quickly his attempt to grab her arm, her eyes firmly focused on the bones disposed in front of her.

" I'm working." She took one of the body's rib and started looking at it deeply, as if trying to make her point. " Cam, I think I've just found another small fracture here. Did your tox screens come back already?" The brunnete doctor stared silently at her co worker, and exchanged concerned looks with Angela. If there was one thing that Camille Saroyan had learnt about Temperance Brennan as the years of working together passed, was that when she choose to ignore her partner, something was seriously wrong.

" Stop acting as if I'm invisible, Temperance." Booth actually hissed at her, and this time all the team took several steps back. The man was far from angry. So angry that her nickname was forgotten.

" Then, take the hint and understand that I don't want to talk with you. Just go away." She lifted her eyes for the first time, and he could see the hurt at them. Her stare was pure ice, though.

" You know what, temperance? I was planning to have a nice conversation with you in a reserved place for both of our sakes. But if you prefer this way, We can discuss everything here, I honestly don't care. We can discuss everything that have happened since our session with Sweets until our little interaction at the parking. Shall I begin?" he knew that he was being unfair, menacing to spread her secrets in front of everybody. But man, she just drove him crazy. His words seemed to have a profound effect on her, for her eyes widened in fear and little sparks of pure anger appeared on those the baby blue color he loved so much.

" That's low, Booth. Why are you doing this ? Is that so good for you to humiliate me?" She slowly placed the rib she was still holding back on the table, and her eyes started to tear up._ What else e wants to tell me? Condemn me for my actions? Explain about the stupid line, as if I didn't already knew? Shove my mistake I my face?_ Since he was the only one that was looking directly at her, Booth was also the only one that could see he tears menacing to flow. So, he gently grabbed her arm and started guiding her to her office, because he knew how much she hated to show any sign of fragility.

" I'm doing this because we really need to talk about everything that happened , Bones. You know that I would never take pleasure into humiliating you. But we really, really need to talk. And you know that. Don't you?" His voice was bare whisper against her ears, and she shivered slightly, while nodding and opening her office's door. He guided her to the couch and tried to make her seat, but she refused. She was better standing. Booth sighed heavily at that stubborn woman, standing in front of her, trying to read something in her face.

" Bones… Temperance." She gazed at him by the sound of her name in his lips. She liked the way it sounded. " What's this about after all? What you mean with that answer after we, you know… kissed?" He felt a sudden rush of adrenalin on his body by that memory. One that he was sure it was meant to keep him awake for many ,many now that he had tasted her, _really_ tasted her, he didn't know if he could live without it. She pursed her lips and tried to avert her eyes, but he was faster, placing his hands on her face. " Look… I'm sorry. For everything. What I said at Sweet's office was completely wrong and out of line. I had no right to say those things. More than that, It was completely unfair to even think such things of you. I know you have the best interests. I was just… so worried. With the way you've been acting, and then with this revelation of yours. I mean, it's great that you want to be a mother. But… what if you pick the wrong guy? What if he hurts you and your baby? What if he just leaves you?" He felt bad while saying it, because he knew it must been pretty scary to hear it. But he _had to protect her._ And her baby. He felt suddenly amazed by this thought. _Bones's baby. _He felt a sudden pang in his chest as he imagined a pregnant Temperance, her womb swollen, a little life inside it._ She will be even more gorgeous than she already is._ And then, it hit him. She would be pregnant with another man's baby, not his. All of a sudden, he was having trouble to breath. It finally had hit him. _He didn't want his Bones expecting anyone else child despite his own._

She stares intently at him, trying to decipher the myriad of feelings that are rushing through his eyes. But they are so many that she cannot follow. Instead, she concentrates on the feeling of his fingers brushing her cheeks lightly. She've never imagined herself as a romantic person, but right now, all those silly ideas of love and caring pass across her mind. She's so lost in her mind and his touch that she almost jumps at the feeling of his breathing really near her own. She opens her eyes to find a resolute expression on his, his lips mere inches from hers.

" Booth… what are you doing?" She realizes how shaky her voice is, but there's nothing she can do about it.

Seeley Booth stares at her for what looks like forever, their breathings mingling. He finally realizes what he wants, and while it scares the hell out of him, he knows that he can't and won't flee. He finally also realizes the meaning of his Bones words regarding him, or at least most of it. She won't ask him to father her baby. Because he's the one she really wants too. He tilts his head a little, feeling her hands resting on his chest as he approaches more and more.

" Booth… there is a line." She feels she has to remind him, but she is struck with his smile, the one that makes her dizzy.

" I drew that line. Therefore, I erase that line." And finally his lips finds hers, this time with no rush, small kisses at first, soft and tender, until he can no longer control himself and don't let her go. Booth kisses her deeply, urgently, and yet, taking his time, their time. He slowly licks her bottom lip, asking for her permission, and she is glad to allow it, her own tongue receiving his with such a passion that makes her a little dizzy. She barely notices that one of his hands is no longer in her face, instead roaming around her body, finally stopping in her hip. Her hands are also doing their job, one tugging in his collarshirt, pulling him closer, the other wondering at his back.

They are so engrossed in each other that miss the mouth agape woman who is watching them by Brennan's office. She honestly wasn't expecting _that_ when she came up to see if everything was ok, for all the team was really worried. But now, with a wide smile spreading in her face, Angela Montenegro realizes that things are better than fine. Soft steps calls her attention, and she turns to see the rest of the team approaching.

" Ange, what's taking you so long? Did they kill each other or something? _Wow."_ Hodgins suddenly stops his questioning as he sees the couple entangled in each others arms. " Whoa, G-man and Dr. B. Nice one." He nodds in approval allowing cam to take a look herself, and she just shakes her head in amusement. It was bound to happen anyway.

" Ok…I just want to be sure that everyone is seeing the same thing that I am, because I've be dreaming with this for so long that I maybe be hallucinating. So…correct me if I'm wrong: Are Bren and studly making out?" Angela's voice is full of awe, and she makes a small pray that she's not really delusional.

" Oh, yes they are, my dear." Jack's voice was music to Angela's ears, specially as he completed his sentence. " And by the looks and way that things are going, it seems they will be doing_ a lot more of just making out very soon._ It might have been a good idea if they closed the curtains"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Still don't own Bones...

CHAPTER 5- MAKING IT REAL

Temperance Brennan was a woman of science. She had an explanation for everything, because science was able to do it every time. She had logic to use until the day would end, and then, she could start all over again. She was a woman that had to actually see to believe. And she always though that she would remain that way for every single day of her life. Nothing could change the way that things were, simply because it wasn't possible. But right there, right now, she suddenly realized how naïve she was all that time. How could she possibly think that things could remain the same for all eternity, when the universe was a constant myriad of new happenings?

So now, there she was, learning that her world once again was being rocked beyond all her expectations, while Seeley Booth lips collided with hers over and over again, his tongue provocative and sweet, captivating her mouth until she became breathless. She though that having decided to become a mother was the greatest change that would ever happen in her life, that nothing could top that or even near it. But oh, she was wrong. Sure, the idea of having a baby was still in her first priority. But then, she realized that a list of priority could have top equals ones. And being in Booth's arms was definitely on top, right beside of her so wanted baby. She felt him deepening the kiss, and was only happy to answer passionately, a small moan escaping her lips at the process, while he pulled her closer and closer, his hands roaming around her body, caressing it, teasing, taunting. She shuddered when one of his hands went beneath her shirt, allowing his fingers wonder over her stomach. Never to be a passive woman, she quickly answered by entangling her legs into his, making him open his eyes for a second and smile with pleasure. Maybe, just maybe, they could break the laws of physics, just as Booth had said a while ago in one of their many conversations. To become one. She would be happy to die trying.

Booth wondered if paradise was something like what he was living right now. To have the woman that you want kissing you senseless, her long legs entwined in his, her light fingers scratching his neck and pulling him into her more and more, her scent filling all his senses. Yup, that could be paradise. No stupid lines, no running and hiding. Just the two of them, and their bodies doing their dance._ How could I've kept myself, ourselves of this for so long? It's perfect. It's right. It's Me and Bones._

Things were becoming very heated and very fast, and Booth felt a crazy urge of just ripping their clothes and lying on the floor, on the couch, on her working table. He honestly didn't care. His Bones seemed to feel he same, for she had already managed to get rid of his suit and tie, and her small hand kept sneaking underneath his shirt and grabbing his back, while his own hands were also bold and traveled freely around her belly, waist, back, hip.

Temperance could tell that neither of them would be able to control their primal impulses for very long, and for once, she was quite happy to let her mind forget of being the master . That is, until she caught something by the corner of her eyes, when she opened them in order to try to unbutton a little of Booth's shirt. Four pairs of eyes stared at them by her glass window, all apparently in different status of shock._ How innapropriated can this be? Hodgins and Angela can roam around all the Jeffersonian without being caught and doing everything that I would like to do with Booth right now, but we have them watching? Not fair. _Brennan took a deep breathe in order to try to make her head less fuzzy. It wasn't an easy task since Booth's lips had found a very sensitive spot on her neck.

" Booth." Her voice was rough and low, and she was surprised by that. She couldn't even speak normaly. Damn pherohormones.

" Humh?" She felt at least a little pleased by noticing that Booth wasn't very good with his vocabulary right now, and her lips curved into a smile, while she kissed him one last time before pushing him a little, which caused him to look at her in pure confusion and a little disappointment.

" As much fun as I am having, and _believe me, this is a lot of fun,_ I think we should stop. We have an audience." She indicated with her eyes her office's window, and Booth almost groaned outloud by the sight._ Yup, the squint squad was watching. While Bones and me were having a serious make out session._ He considered for a second what to do, and while his prude part screamed to him that he should be ashamed to be caught in such a situation and find a hole to hide inside the earth, the part that want desperately to just let things be and stay closer to his Bones was stronger and, he though, wiser._ No need to be ashamed, Seeley. Not at all. There's only reason to rejoice._ He stared at the expecting baby blue eyes that were glued on his, resting his forehead at hers and taking a deep sigh.

" Fine. Let's get the hell out of here, then. No nosy people around us right now, ok?" He collected his suit and tie and grabbed her purse, never taking his eyes of hers, and Bones just looked at him as if he went insane.

" Booth, they will _never_ let us go without making this big fuss. I mean, Angela is out there." _I so do not need Ange's comments right now. I just need to be back in Booth's arms. And Lord help me, I'm starting to sound as a incurable romantic teenager._

" Bones... just go with me on this, ok? Ignore them. Don't even look at them, don't say a word. Just walk and smile, and let's go." He gave her his boyish charm smile, and she knew that after this, there was no way she could say no to him.

(-------------------------------)

Outside the glass window, said audience followed with interest their actions, and only Angela was now entirely comfy with the curse they were taking.

" Ok, there's just a limit to what you want to see about other people scoring. This is just... kind of gross now." Hodgins was the first to speak, at the exact moment that Dr. Brennan managed to unbottom part of Booth's shirt.

" I couldn't agree more." Clark's voice was actually terrified, and Camille Saroyan shook her head in disbelief.

" Honestly , I don't know what's wrong with you people. First you two, Hodgins and Angela, can't keep your hands out of each other _all the time._ Now, Dr. Brennan and Booth too? What Do I have to do now, carry a bucket of cold water with me all the time in order to separate adults who can't control their hormones? This is not highschool anymore ,people." The brunette sound exasperated, yet a bit amused. Trust Dr. Brennan and Booth to cause such a commotion.

" Oh, _it's way more fun than highschool. _And FYI, in my opinion this is just _hot."_ Always the free spirit, Angela Montenegro retorted immediately, her eyes still set on the couple._ "Oh my God, I think Bren saw us."_ Her voice was a complete shriek, and the others felt the sudden need to run for the lives.

" Are you sure about that, Ange? I mean, they seemed pretty busy to notice something so tiny as us..._oh shit, now Booth is looking at us. We are so dead."_ Jack statement caused them all to shudder and shrink in their places.

" That's why I don't want to know about other people business, see? I just want to get my work done." Clark practically whined, and the group remained motionless, for they knew there was no use in running now. They've been spotted. They watched in silence as the couple gathered their things, never stopping smiling at each other. They watched as they shared one last and tender kiss before Seeley Booth do his peculiar move and place the hand on the small of Brennan's back, and them the four squints just braced themselves as the door was opened and Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth exited the office, small, full of promises gazes concentrated only into the other, secretive smiles as they just moved away, walking slowly as if they didn't have a worry in the world. No one dared to speak, and they were actually starting to believe they were safe, when Booth made a sudden stop and turned his head to stare at the team.

" Just for the record, next time I caught you spying on us, I'll shoot each of you so fast that you'll only know what happened by the time you start to bleed seriously. And by the way, Cam, Bones is taking the rest of the day off." Brennan turned her head as well, and instead of starting a heated argument about Booth's alpha male tendencies of deciding what she would do with her day, just smiled back at all of them and proceeded walking. Soon enough, they were reaching outdoors limits.

" So... there will be a next time, did everyone hear that?" Angela seemed unfazed by Booth's death menaces, only concentrating on the impending romance._ Ooh, I can't wait to interrogate Bren about stud's skills._

" Yup, I'll definitely need a lot of cold water from now on." Cam's voice was the last somewhat coherent thing heard before Angela and Hodgins just burst out laughing.

(------------------------------)

At the Jeffersonian parking lot, Seeley Booth was gently closing his Bones car door, waving at her and going to his own SUV, motioning for her to follow. Temperance had asked him again and again where axactly he was planning to take her after insisting on driving her own car_ –I'll not leave my car here, Booth. How am I supposed to get to work tomorrow?-_ he felt very compelled to answer that question, for if everything went as he was thinking, they would wake up at the same place and he would very well make sure that his Bones got into her beloved work, in his very own car. But he kept his control and just nodded, never giving anything away.

Temperance followed Booth's car somewhat annoyed. She didn't like to not be the leader. She hated to just follow. But he had given her that look, the one that said _trust me_, and all she could do was to do so. Trust. She squinted her eyes as Booth's SUV gave the signal that they were stopping, recognizing all of a sudden that place. It was the park where Parker used to play after school. She stood frozen in front of her wheel for a while, trying to understand exactly why Booth had brought her there, and almost jumped when he knocked by her window. She huffed lightly when noticing that he was having fun with all that mistery, and got out of the car impatiently.

" Booth, I though that we were doing just fine a while ago, but now I honestly don't know . I was sure our time was going to be spent in other things then coming to a children park, and..." She was shushed by his kiss, again feeling amazed by the power of his touch over her brain's capacity to function.

" All in due time, Temperance. I promise." His voice was husky and a little shaken, and she could tell that his desired matched her own. " First, I want to show you something. C'mon." This time there was no hand on the small of her back, but a strong arm around her waist, possessive, as if saying to the world: Mine. And for the first time in her life, temperance Brennan didn't mind very much. Because she was as his as he was hers.

They walked around the park for a few minutes, admiring the enormous amount of children of all ages playing and laughing, until they finally stopped in front of an open area full of grass, where bigger children ran with each other while mothers and nannies watched closely. It was a nice place, and Booth motioned her to seat in one of the benches with him. Now they could see also many strollers carefully placed at the space, as well as young parents carrying their babies into the dim sunlight of the afternoon, seating with them at blankets, holding them, nurturing them. It was a place for all children, and Temperance felt Booth's arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

" Look at this. It's beautiful, isn't it?" he indicated all the action in front of them, and all Bones could do was nod, not sure where he was trying to go with this conversation.

" You know, temperance... being a parent is the biggest adventure in one person's life. It's more challenging then solving crimes, taking out bad guys, braking puzzles, finding clues. It's more rewarding then any price that can be offered, than any money we can make. Also, it's amazingly stressful, messy , crazy. Your life suddenly become controlled by a tiny little being, and that's nothing you can do about it. They will demand all the time you have and a bit more, they'll rock your world in every possible way. they will alwyas come first, their needs and desires, and them your own needs and desires. You'll find that things that before were so important for you are nothing compared with your child first word or smile. Nothing will be more interesting to you than what he or she has to tell you about the day that has passed. Nothing will be more scary to you than one night of fever with your kid, no matter how much you keep telling yourself that it's just a simple cold. The world as you know will be a complete past tense after the arrival of a kid. Sometimes you'll miss the nights where you could do whatever you wanted to, go to the movies at midnight, flirting in a bar at 2 AM, traveling whenever you feel like. But then, this small person will look at you and give one single smile, and you'll ask yourself how you've managed to be happy before that little one came up. And yet, your life will be the greatest mess ever, your schedule will be entirely crazy, and there will be nothing you'll be able to do about it. And yet, it's all worth. At least for me, and most of them." Booth motioned to the parents in front of them, and temperance realized that, despite some of them seemed tired, stressed, even worned up, they still had the same twinkle in their eyes that Booth had when parker was only mentionated, let alone if the little boy was around. She felt again tears in her eyes, and could hardly explain why they were there. Except that everything in her was aching for all the said mess that her life would become. Booth stared at her for a long time, considering what he was seeing. Never in his life he had dared to imagine his Bones that way. A maternal way. Yet, there she was, fascinated with children running around then, and by the look in her eyes, willing to be a part of it. He caressed her cheek lightly, his voice a mere whisper as his brown eyes pierced into hers.

" Tempe." They Both felt shuddering by the sound of his voice calling for her nickname for the first time, and she smiled a little. It surely sounded better coming from his lips than any other person. " Is that what you want?"

He already knew the answer by just looking at her, but he needed her to say it, to assure him.

" Yes. It is. That's all I want from now on." She wanted to add that she wanted it with him, but her throat went suddenly dry. Seeley Booth smiled broadly this time, and she realized that she had his answer to her unspoken question.

" Then, let's start working on it, Temperance." He got up pulling her with him, the charm smile right in place, as he came closer to her ear. " 'Cause there's no way that I'm letting this child have another father than me. Anthropologically speaking, Bones..." he kissed her neck lightly, and she considered jumping all over him right there. " We are both excellent candidates for an excellent mating. So... let's make an alpha baby, shall we?"

TBC...

Yours reviews make me keep writing...


End file.
